


Every Kid Loves Video Games

by cortexikid



Series: The Connor Hawke Chronicles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, felicity connects with connor's kid by helping him connect with Oliver, felicity is the kid whisperer, oliver is eternally grateful, possible season 3 story-line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexikid/pseuds/cortexikid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He just…I can’t…connect with him,” Oliver whispered, a distinct hint of panic in his tone.</p><p>Felicity bit her lip, as an ache rose in her chest. She could only imagine what he was going through right now. The last few weeks had been…a shock, to say the least. Finding out that your previously-thought miscarried child was in fact, alive and well, and living in Central City, couldn’t be easy. And that’s without thinking about the whole now-deceased-grandmother-of-said-child-paid-off-the-mother-to-lie-and-disappear thing.</p><p>"Have you tried," she cleared her throat, her eyes darting over to the little boy, a mini version of Oliver Queen but with glasses, "I don’t know, talking to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Kid Loves Video Games

Oliver clasped Felicity’s arm and gently lead her away from where Connor was seated, his little face (that was uncannily like his father’s) marred with a frown.

"Oliver what—"

"He just…I can’t…connect with him,” Oliver whispered, a distinct hint of panic in his tone.

Felicity bit her lip, as an ache rose in her chest. She could only imagine what he was going through right now. The last few weeks had been…a shock, to say the least. Finding out that your previously-thought miscarried child was in fact, alive and well, and living in Central City, couldn’t be easy. And that’s without thinking about the whole now-deceased-grandmother-of-said-child-paid-off-the-mother-to-lie-and-disappear thing.

"Have you tried," she cleared her throat, her eyes darting over to the little boy, a mini version of Oliver Queen but with glasses, "I don’t know, talking to him?

There was a beat of silence as he just stared at her like she suggested he take the boy to an underground casino.

"About what, Felicity?"

She rolled her eyes, muttering what sounded like “geez, you were a seven year old boy once, right?” before walking over to Connor, bending down to his eye-level and smiling.

"Hey Connor. Do you like video games?"

The little boy looked up, his azure eyes shining bright, his interest finally peaked.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, his voice small and unsure as his fingers fidgeted with his sleeve.

"Well," Felicity grinned, "I happen to know that Oliver is really bad at Super Mario and needs to get better. Do you wanna show him how it’s done?"

There was another beat of silence where Felicity practically held her breath, awaiting the seven year old’s response. She knew if she were to look over her shoulder, she’d see Oliver just as tense as she felt, even more so.

Slowly, Connor’s gaze stared right at Felicity, a small yet conspicuous smile on his face.

"Okay," he nodded, jumping down off the chair with a frenetic and impatient air.

Most definitely Oliver Queen’s son.

"Okay then," Felicity grinned, rising from the floor and meeting Oliver’s very relieved and very thankful eyes.

Gently, she nodded her head, a silent you’re welcome passing between them as the boy walked towards his father, his voice a little steadier than before, “I’m great at video games.”

Oliver knelt down on one knee, tilting his head, “that’s good to know. I really need a great teacher.”

With that, they seemed to come to a wordless agreement as Connor held up his chin and practically ran to the door, yelling over his shoulder, “c’mon Oliver, I’ll teach you!”

Oliver watched him, a sense of something he hadn’t felt in quite a while, rising in his chest.

Hope.

Turning on his heel, he glanced back to the woman who made that possible.

“How did you know that would work?” he had to ask, wondering how an only child was so good with kids.

“Oh Oliver,” she smirked with a shrug of her shoulder as she stepped around him and towards the now buzzing-with-excitement child, “don’t you know? Every kid loves video games.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not big on long-lost-kid story lines and admittedly wasn’t too happy about the direction but, if it is going to happen on Arrow, it’s my headcanon that if/when Oliver’s kid (maybe Connor Hawke?) is introduced, that he and Felicity will hit it off really well.
> 
> Also posted on ff.net under cortexikid. And Tumblr under octoberobserver.


End file.
